


The Riverdale Diaries

by SleuthingDistraction



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Riverdale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleuthingDistraction/pseuds/SleuthingDistraction
Summary: What happens when every instinct in your body fights the other? What do you do when the intrigue is so striking you can't think straight? How do you carry on when every question is left unanswered?That's how it was for Forsythe. Forsythe Pendleton Jones III.On the surface, his story is one told many times over; boy meets girl, they fall in love, happy ever after... right? But when you look a bit closer, when he allows you to see all the parts of him he has hidden away for so long, when the mask of who he seems to be is replaced by the dark and confusing face of the truth... you see him for who he truly is.A vampire.162 years old.Returning to the small town of Riverdale. Going back to the place that holds every memory of his first 17 years of human life. Pressing the reset button on his own existence.Why? Because of her. Because of the way the sun shined brighter when he first lay his eyes on her and his stomach tied up in knots when he seen her alone, on the steps of what is now Riverdale High; formerly known as the Blossom Manor. How his hands began to shake as he held in the hunger he felt as the sweet scent of her consumed his body.He had to go back. He had to know her.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Riverdale Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm rewatching Vampire Diaries but my loyal heart remains with Riverdale so naturally I this happened. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and back story on Forsythe (should I introduce his nickname soon?)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if this is your kink and I will be happy to keep writing because this was so enjoyable. 
> 
> Big love.  
xo

The year was 1864 and the town was Riverdale. 

The civil war was nearing its close, Lincoln was president and Forsythe Pendleton Jones III was in love... at least he thought he was.

Charlotte Smith; the newest guest to arrive at the Jones's boarding house, with her long blonde hair that framed her beautiful face and eyes that captured him from the beginning. Charlotte was nothing like the girls he had seen around his small and quiet town. She was outspoken, sarcastic and devilishly funny but above all else she was ruthless, selfish and hiding a secret. 

As she stepped out of her carriage, that's when it struck her. That's when she seen him. The tall, unbelievably handsome young man waiting to greet her and help her with her luggage. She knew right then she wanted him. 

"You must be Miss Smith?" He said walking to greet her with his hand out and a bow of his head.

"Please... call me Charlotte." She responded taking his hand with a smirk full of mischief and scandal.

It wasn't long after their first meeting that Charlotte had began her compulsion on him. You see that's a perk of being a vampire. These nifty little tricks are part of the curse. She would compell him when she needed to feed; allowing her to drink from him and not speak a word to anyone, letting him in on the secret she held. She would do whatever she seen fit to get whatever she wanted. She made him drink her blood too.  
When a human drinks a vampires blood it heals them, but it is also the first step in igniting the curse. One must die with vampire blood in their system... and of course that's what she had planned for him. To turn him and spend eternity running wild and doing monstrous things. 

The plan was slowly falling into place, the compulsion was working, Forsythe was falling for her and nobody knew of the dark goings on that happened at night in that boarding house... until they did. Until the Blossoms and the Lodges forged together and became aware of the night walkers who were slaves to the sun. 

And so the story goes; there would be a fire in the Church, a catastrophic fire and that's where they would burn; Charlotte and all of her followers who fell under the same curse. All but one, Forsythe. He would be the one who ran into the burning building; human, blinded by compulsion and adrenaline to save his lover... but he wasn't successful in his bid to rescue his damsel in distress . Instead he came to his death. Inhaling the dark and dangerous smoke from the numerous bodys and rubble burning around him. 

It wasn't until he woke, beside Sweetwater river. Alone and confused. Dazed and in pain. The quiet was deafening and the throbbing in his head consumed him. He was met by Charlotte's handmaid, who of course explained how he had been under compulsion for weeks, willingly drinking from Charlotte and this was now his future if he chose to continue. If he fed, curved the hunger that ate away at the pit of his stomach and executed the transition. 

He didn't want that, he didn't want to live in a world where she didn't exist... but he had no choice. The hunger was too strong and the smell of blood that burned into his nose as he stumbled through Fox forest and came across a wounded soldier took control of his body and that's when it happened. The transition was complete and his future of unfulfilled hunger, rage and destruction was all that was mapped out for him.


End file.
